<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable Bond by phasha18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506539">Unbreakable Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18'>phasha18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Derek Hale, Deaf Derek Hale, Deaf Theo Raeken, Disability, Eichen | Echo House, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jordan Parrish is a Stilinski, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, forced therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you're born with a soul mark – one that indicates your family and your family's status. You gain a new soul mark when a lifetime relationship happens. Every soul mark your body has indicates something else. The Parrish-Stilinski soul mark outranks the majority of the marks in Beacon Hills. Law enforcement soul marks were the highest in the county. Most of the time the Parrish-Stilinski children didn't use theirs to their advantage but sometimes it just needed to be done. </p><p>Eichen House. Not just a house for the insane. A place where people get sent to be reprogrammed.</p><p>Set sometime in 2015</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I do own Megan Parrish-Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise.</p><p>
  <strong>Unbreakable Bond</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>Chapter 01:</strong> <em>Vulnerable</em><br/>
In a world where you're born with a soul mark – one that indicates your family and your family's status. You gain a new soul mark when a lifetime relationship happens. Every soul mark your body has indicates something else. The Parrish-Stilinski soul mark outranks the majority of the marks in Beacon Hills. Law enforcement soul marks were the highest in the county. Most of the time the Parrish-Stilinski children didn't use theirs to their advantage but sometimes it just needed to be done. </p><p>Noah Stilinski, the patriarch of the Parrish-Stilinski family had married Tanya Parrish when their children were twelve, nineteen and twenty. Noah had lost his first wife in 2004 and didn't think he would ever find someone else but then Tanya came along and Noah gained a second mark to represent her – a flower. With Claudia he had gained a ring around his finger, before they had married. </p><p>Derek Hale had six soul marks, a hedgehog shaped on the inside of his right wrist matching his wife, Megan Parrish-Stilinski. On his neck he had one in the shape of an ear to indicate that he was deaf. The middle of his back between his shoulder blades was a triskele for his family and his left shoulder blade a star for the Parrish-Stilinski family. He had a bow to signify that he was bi-sexual on his right hip and a small diamond for his friendship group below the hedgehog. Megan's soul marks matched Derek's to a degree, she didn't have the mark for bisexual, or deafness instead she had a triangle for Stilinski at the base of her neck. Megan had the triskele on her left forearm and the star sat under the triangle. </p><p>Derek's younger sister Cora had the same triskele mark on her shoulder, and the diamond for friendship on her right wrist. Megan's older step-brother Jordan had a star on his left calf for Parrish-Stilinski, the diamond for friendship on his right wrist, and a four-point star for Parrish on his left shoulder. Megan's younger brother Stiles had the same Parrish-Stilinski on his left arm, the diamond on his right wrist with a heart for Lydia Martin above it. On Stiles' left collarbone he had a lightning bolt to signify that he was an amputee, and finally at the base of his neck he had the Stilinski triangle.</p><p>Stiles had lost his left leg mid thigh, when he was eighteen in a car accident. His soul mark had appeared hours before the amputation was complete. Jordan had been the one that had gotten to the scene of the accident the day that it had happened, the first thing he did was contact their father to inform him that it was Stiles. Stiles' friends Isaac Lahey, Theo Raeken and Scott McCall had been in the car with him, the three escaping with broken bones only. </p><p>Megan was a year younger than both Jordan and Derek who had been her best-friends for as long as she could remember. Derek had slowly lost his hearing, until he had severe hearing loss in both ears by the age of nineteen. Derek and Megan had married without Derek's parents knowing as they didn't approve of the Parrish-Stilinski mark having more meaning than their own. They also didn't approve of Derek's sexuality to the point that while Megan was away on business, they had their son committed to Eichen House. </p><p>Eichen House, a place where people go to be essentially reprogrammed – both voluntarily and against their will. In Derek's case it was against his will, Derek had protested but they hadn't listened. Cora had gone to Jordan and Stiles and told them but she didn't know if they could do anything. They couldn't, the only person with any authority aside from his parents was a significant other. By the time that Megan had returned from her business trip Derek had been in Eichen house for two months. Cora hadn't been allowed to see him after the first week was up. </p><p>“Okay, what's going on?” Megan questioned, after pulling up in her driveway and seeing Stiles, Cora and Jordan sitting on the porch steps. Stiles' prosthetic leg discarded onto the porch behind him while he leaned against Jordan with his eyes closed. “Where's Derek and why the hell hasn't he answered my texts?”</p><p>“Eichen House,” Cora answered, Megan raised her eyebrow at her sister-in-law. “Mom and dad put him in three days after you left...I haven't seen him in seven weeks,” </p><p>“We couldn't even get in to see him with our soul marks,” Stiles said his shoulders slumping without opening his eyes. “Megs, what do we do?”</p><p>“We go inside, and talk. And you tell me everything,” Megan answered walking over to Stiles and pulling him to his feet before hugging him and helping him up the stairs. Jordan picked up Stiles' prosthesis and stood up.  “Core, we'll get him out,” </p><p>“Why did you have to go for so long?” Stiles asked, resting heavily against his sister as she helped him inside, he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of hopping on his own.</p><p>“You try networking for the police department next time...you can blame mom and dad,” Megan told him as she sat him on the recliner and kissed the top of his forehead. “Sorry Jordan, but it's true,” </p><p>“I'll go next time,” Jordan sighed, he had wanted to get out of it so badly. Both Megan and Jordan were deputies at the Sheriff's station. </p><p>“Good, now that you've got that sorted. What the hell are we going to do about Derek?” Cora questioned, Megan let out a laugh, she knew that Cora was stubborn like Derek. “Can you override mom and dad?”</p><p>“I think so. Four of our marks are identical so yeah I think so,” Megan smiled at her pulling up both her sleeves to reveal the hedgehog and triskele.  “Triskele appeared the day Derek asked me to marry him and got darker the day we married,” </p><p>Cora grinned, she liked that idea. She did love Megan but she loved her big brother more. Stiles grabbed Megan's arm and inspected the soul marks poking the hedgehog that she'd had since she was nineteen and the triskele that she'd had since her twenty-sixth birthday when Derek had asked her to marry him. Cora sat on the sofa as both Jordan and Megan pulled their phones out. Stiles released Megan's arm briefly before pulling her onto the recliner with him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Cora questioned, yawning as Jordan joined her on the sofa. </p><p>“Calling Melissa, if Derek's in Eichen we're going to need her help,” Megan said, as she had a feeling that whatever had happened to Derek while he was in Eichen House, they were going to need Melissa and Doctor Geyer's help. </p><p>“Do you really think they'd do it?” Stiles asked, he was a little scared that as Derek had become one of his best-friends in the years that he had been seeing his sister. </p><p>“Stiles, do you remember the stories that dad told us? About how his father put him in after he returned from the army and mom was the only one who could get him out?” Megan questioned, it was a story they'd been told when they were children, their grandfather for whatever reason had put their father into Eichen house for him to be reprogrammed to what he wanted. </p><p>“Dad had moms ring on his finger,” Stiles nodded, Jordan looked at him and then at Megan he hadn't heard that story and if he had he didn't remember it. </p><p>“I have more matching soul marks to Derek than his family, and the one that will get him out is the hedgehog,” Megan answered as she pulled her phone out and scrolled through it until she found Melissa's name.  “Give me a minute and I'll call Melissa,”  Stiles sighed and put his head on his sister's shoulder.</p><p>“Jordan who are you calling?” Cora asked, she was curious as to who Jordan could possibly be going to call. </p><p>“Scott we might need him if Stiles isn't up to walking,” Jordan answered as both he and Megan made their phone calls.</p><p>Melissa told Megan that she would be waiting in the Emergency Department for them. Scott agreed to meet them at Eichen House, and he'd have Isaac with him as he was his partner. Megan questioned Stiles if he was up for joining them, however Stiles' stump was giving him issues and Lydia was going to pick him up. Megan looked at her little brother and wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer and kissing the side of his head. </p><p>“Cora, we'll get him out,” Megan reassured her sister-in-law from where she was sitting with Stiles. “Do you want to wait with Stiles until Lydia gets here?”</p><p>“I'll wait with Stiles, as much as I want to see Derek I think he needs you more,” Cora said, as she stood up and moved to swap spots with Megan.</p><p>“Core, come here,” Megan held her arms out for Cora before wrapping the young woman in a hug. “We'll call you as soon as we have him,” </p><p>“I know,” Cora smiled hugging Megan back before she was sitting with Stiles and he was resting his head against her shoulder. “Stiles?”</p><p>“Just hurts that's all. They said it would sometimes,” Stiles told her, Cora and Megan both looked at Stiles with Megan raising her eyebrow at her little brother. “What?”</p><p>“Stiles, you haven't had any phantom pains before?” Megan asked, Stiles half shook and half nodded his head he had but hadn't at the same time and didn't know what to make of it. </p><p>“It hurts so bad,” Stiles mumbled before Cora was hugging him tightly as he pouted.</p><p>“Core, in the bathroom there should be some painkillers if you want to help Stiles,” Megan told her Cora nodded before she was getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>Jordan looked at Megan before mentioning that they should go if they wanted to get Derek out of Eichen House as soon as possible.  Stiles informed that it would be at least three hours before Lydia got there and he was quite content sitting on the recliner. Cora figured they could watch a movie to occupy themselves while they waited. Megan disappeared to the bathroom once Cora had returned and had a quick shower, changing into something that would allow her to easily show her soul marks. </p><p>Jordan and Megan soon left and headed for Eichen House, when they got there Isaac and Scott were waiting in Isaac's car. He'd saved enough money to buy one after working nights stocking shelves at the supermarket. The two men smiled when they saw Megan and Jordan, they'd known Megan for as long as they had known Stiles. </p><p>Inside Eichen House, Derek was lying on his back unable to move the majority of his body. His head was killing him as they'd run an MRI that had affected his cochlear implant, a surgery that he hadn't told his parents he'd had. Derek couldn't understand what was going on, all he was seeing was images that he didn't like. Derek wanted to be free to love whoever he wanted. Derek closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the images swimming in front of his eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure you can do this?” Scott asked as Megan and Jordan got out of Megan's van and walked over to them. Isaac and Scott instantly hugging the older girl. </p><p>“Yes, because Derek never told his parents that we were getting married or even got married,” Megan answered, before the four of them were heading up the stairs and into the main reception area. “I'll do the talking,” </p><p>“Good, because they don't look happy to see us,” Jordan muttered, smiling at his younger sister and watching as she stepped up to the desk. </p><p>“Hi, would you be able to tell me where I can find Derek Hale?” Megan questioned, once the nurse on the desk was looking at her. </p><p>The nurse looked Megan up and down suspiciously and then behind her to Scott, Isaac and Jordan. “Sorry, only his parents are on the visitors list,”</p><p>“Okay, then I'd like to speak to the person in charge,” Megan requested smiling at them before she stood in her immediate view blocking her from seeing Scott, Isaac and Derek. </p><p>“That's not possible,” The nurse told her, Megan took a deep breath and glanced at her brother before she was pulling up the sleeve on her right arm.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I'm Megan Hale, Derek's wife and I'd like to speak to the person in charge,” Megan said smiling politely at the nurse who still refused to budge. “I can tell you right now if you look up in your files about Derek that he has the soul mark of a hedgehog on his right wrist which would you look at that? It matches mine,”</p><p>Megan watched as the nurses face paled, Isaac and Scott smirked at one another before they were innocently looking around the main foyer. The nurse refused to budge as the head of the department walked out of his office to find out what all the commotion was about. Jordan couldn't help but let out a little snicker, his sister could be stubborn but she also knew how to get what she wanted. </p><p>“I could come back with a court order, because honestly I don't know how you've stayed in business for so long,” Megan said, taking a deep breath as she watched the nurse typing something into her computer. </p><p>“What seems to be the problem here?” Doctor Conrad Fenris questioned as he approached Megan, Jordan, Isaac and Scott. </p><p>“She's claiming to be married to one of the patients,” the nurse said, Megan glared at her before she was looking at Doctor Fenris.</p><p>“Oh it's not a claim, it's the truth. I'm Megan Hale, Derek and I got married just over two months ago. Four of our soul marks match and I can tell you the placement of all of them,” Megan said as she held out her arm to show Doctor Fenris the soul marks on her forearms. “See these ones the hedgehog is for Derek and I, the triskele on my forearm matches the one between Derek's shoulder blades, I could go on,”</p><p>“Mrs Hale, if you'll follow me,” Doctor Fenris said, looking to Megan who smiled at him before she was following him. “Your friends will have to stay there,”</p><p>“No, my brother will come with me,” Megan said reaching behind her and grabbing Jordan's hand and pulling him with her. “Scott, Isaac stay there,”</p><p>Scott and Isaac both nodded, watching as Megan and Jordan followed Doctor Fenris into his office and the older man closed the door behind them. Doctor Fenris sat at his desk, motioning for Megan and Jordan to take a seat. Megan smiled at him before she sat down, Jordan doing the same. Neither Jordan nor Megan were quite sure what Doctor Fenris was doing. </p><p>“Doctor Fenris, you know that I could come back with a court order as legally you can't hold Derek,” Megan said taking a deep breath as they waited to see what he would come back with.</p><p>“I told the Mr and Mrs Hale that I couldn't accept their son being placed in here, they paid a lot of money,” Doctor Fenris said, Megan glanced at Jordan he was sometimes better at picking up a lie. “Your husband is in a private room, I recognised your family soul mark on his shoulder blade after the fact,” While Doctor Fenris was talking he had been looking up the soul mark register confirming all of Megan's visible marks matching Derek's.</p><p>“What have you done to him?” Jordan questioned, seeing that his sister looked as though she may hit something. </p><p>“Derek hadn't spoken to either of his parents in years,” Megan said, she could count the number of times that Derek had spoken to them since he'd been 18 on one hand.   “Tell me exactly what you've done to Derek,”</p><p>“His parents wanted a full reprogramming,” Doctor Fenris answered, Jordan glanced at Megan again and put his hand on her arm. </p><p>“Take us to him,” Jordan said, Megan nodded that was all she wanted. “We can get our father involved in this matter if you don't,”</p><p>“Your father won't be able to do anything,” Doctor Fenris told them, that was the last straw for Megan. </p><p>“If you're so sure about that. Call the Sheriff's department I'm sure Sheriff Stilinski will be happy to inform you that his daughter and son are sitting in your office,” Megan said after gaining her composure and smiling at the Doctor. “We've both been with the county sheriff's department for a number of years,”</p><p>Megan smiled at him Doctor Fenris, and then looked at Jordan who was holding back a smirk as he looked at his sister and then the doctor. Doctor Fenris let out a disgruntled sigh as he stood up and then motioned for Megan and Jordan to follow him. They both looked at him before standing and following the older man from his office and down a narrow hall and towards a private room. Doctor Fenris opened the door and motioned for them to go in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Megan and Jordan threaten the doctors at Eichen House.</p>
<p>Derek is admitted into Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait.<br/>I hope you enjoy the story. More will be coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 02:</strong> <em>Pain </em></p>
<p><br/>Megan took one look at Derek and could tell that he was in pain before she was walking briskly to the bed and sitting on the edge of it to get his attention. Jordan nodded to Megan to do whatever she had to, to get Derek's attention. Megan carefully put her hand on Derek's face and guided him to look at her before she started signing.</p>
<p>'Derek, it's okay,' Megan signed before she kissed his forehead and waited for him to sign back or even speak to her. 'Derek, what is it?'</p>
<p>“Head hurts,” Derek managed to say before closing his eyes tightly for a minute. “Can't...”</p>
<p>“Want to tell us what the hell you did to Derek?” Jordan questioned, grabbing hold of Doctor Fenris' arm before he could leave the room. </p>
<p>'Can you sit up?' Megan signed, after Derek had opened his eyes and was looking at her again. Derek shook his head he couldn't feel his arms or his legs. 'Baby, it's okay,' </p>
<p>“MRI three days after he was brought in,” Doctor Fenris said, Jordan and Megan exchanged a look before Megan spoke.</p>
<p>“Derek has a cochlear implant, which you would have known had you asked him,” Megan said, before she turned Derek's head to the left side to reveal his implant. “Did you even have him remove his hearing-aids or do it for him?”</p>
<p>“Derek has been deaf since he was nineteen, he had the surgery three years ago on one ear only,” Jordan said, watching as Doctor Fenris paled before the older man said that he would get someone to take Derek.</p>
<p>“I'll get some of the staff to take Derek to Beacon...” Doctor Fenris started to say before he was cut off by Megan.</p>
<p>“No, you'll get them to take him out to my van,” Megan said, taking a deep breath as she continued to sit with Derek. “And you will send all of his files to Doctor David Geyer at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital,”</p>
<p>Doctor Fenris nodded before leaving the room and going to retrieve two of his nurses. Jordan watched as Megan kissed Derek's forehead before taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. A couple of minutes later and Megan was getting Derek dressed as he refused to allow the nurses near him. Jordan had managed to get Scott and Isaac into the room, and Isaac was helping as he'd been studying nursing at the community college.  </p>
<p>'Derek, I'm going to help you sit up and Meg's to dress you, okay?' Isaac signed, Derek nodded before Isaac was leaning over Derek and putting one arm under his legs and the other under his back. </p>
<p>“What did they do to him?” Scott asked, running a hand over his face as he stood talking with Jordan. </p>
<p>“We don't know, we're hoping your mom will know more,” Jordan answered, watching as Megan and Isaac set about getting Derek dressed with Isaac holding Derek steady. </p>
<p>“I'll help get him out of here,” Isaac told Megan as she pulled Derek's shirt and sweater on over his head. “And look after him if you need it,” </p>
<p>“Thanks Isaac,” Megan smiled at him before she was helping Derek into a pair of sweats. </p>
<p>Once Derek was dressed, Isaac carefully moved him into a wheelchair while Scott and Jordan packed what they could of Derek's clothes into a duffel bag.  After Isaac had strapped Derek to the chair to prevent him from toppling over they took him out to Megan's van where he then put him in the back seat. Megan climbed in beside Derek, but not before handing Jordan her keys. Isaac and Scott told them that they would meet at the hospital so that Isaac could help more. Jordan climbed in the front seat and looked back at Derek and Megan.</p>
<p>'Derek, we tried,' Jordan signed to Derek, Derek nodded he had hoped that they had been trying to get him out. </p>
<p>“He knows,” Megan smiled, before kissing the side of Derek's head and wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulder and gently pulling him to her. </p>
<p>“It should take us fifteen minutes to get there,” Jordan said before he was driving them to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.  </p>
<p>As Jordan drove, Megan pulled out her phone and sent Cora and Stiles a text telling them that they'd successfully gotten Derek and were on their way to Melissa. Derek's heard rested against Megan's shoulder and she could tell just how much pain he was in when his eyes squeezed shut every thirty seconds. Jordan glanced in the rear-view mirror at Megan and offered her a smile as she kept her arm around Derek in an attempt to keep him calm.</p>
<p>At the hospital, Melissa and Doctor David Geyer were looking over Derek's files from Eichen House having been told by Stiles what Megan and Jordan were planing on doing.  Melissa had given David warning about what was going to be happening, as he would be the best qualified to help Derek. David looked over Derek's files and was shocked to see that they had ignored his cochlear implant and given him an MRI's within the two month period he'd been there and not removed his hearing aid. </p>
<p>“Melissa, can you contact the Sheriff?” David questioned, once he closed the file and set it down on his desk and looked up at Melissa sitting opposite him. </p>
<p>“He already knows. His children informed him of what they were planning,” Melissa said, folding her arms across her chest as she sat back and looked at David. “My son has already told me that they're all on their way here now,” </p>
<p>“Melissa. You can't just throw this on me,” David sighed, he had known Melissa long enough now that he knew how much she cared about everyone. </p>
<p>“David, they have been trying to get him out since his parents admitted him two months ago,” Melissa explained, pausing for a brief second before she continued to speak. “Megan was able to get him out and transferred here because they got married the week before she left on business,”</p>
<p>“And let me guess, this puts a hold on their honey moon plans?” David questioned, Melissa just looked at him pointedly her arms still crossed.  “Do the preliminary exam and admit him straight away,”</p>
<p>Over an hour later, Melissa had done the preliminary exam and interview Derek with Megan present as Derek was barely able to answer the questions with his head in so much pain. Cora, Stiles, Lydia and Noah had arrived at the hospital not long after Derek had been admitted. Lydia promised that she'd stay with them as long as she could before she had to be at university, she'd make up an excuse for Stiles. </p>
<p>“They've used paralytic drugs on him almost constantly from what we can see,” David said, as he spoke with Megan, Stiles and Noah as Derek lay in one of the private rooms at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. </p>
<p>“What can you do for him?” Megan asked, glancing at Derek who was looking frantically around the room until his eyes landed on her. Cora was sitting right beside him holding his hand as she looked over at Megan. </p>
<p>“We're going to try and slowly reverse the effects, it could take some time, but first we want to operate on his cochlear implant,” Doctor Geyer answered, looking at the Stilinski's and then at Derek and Cora. “Would you let him know what's happening, while I go speak with Melissa?”</p>
<p>Megan nodded before she walked over to Derek and Cora and started signing to Derek to let him know what was going to happen. Cora blinked only understanding half of what Megan had signed as she was never as fluent in sign-language as what Megan had become. Cora had moved out of their parents house the second that she had turned eighteen and moved in with her Uncle Peter and his daughter Malia. Though she still talked to their parents, but only if Peter was with her. Derek's eyes darted around the room, and Megan realised that he wanted to talk to her but not with them in the room. </p>
<p>“Dad, can I talk to him alone? Cora that means you too,” Megan said, Noah nodded before he was ushering the group out into the hallway and Megan was sitting on the edge of the bed.  “Derek?” Megan questioned, signing at the same time.  “Take your time,” </p>
<p>“I...I missed you,” Derek said, his voice cracking as he spoke, he hadn't spoken without his hearing-aid or cochlear implant turned on in a long time.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Der,” Megan smiled at him before she waited to see what else had wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Don't want...another implant...” Derek said as his eyes fixated on Megan who nodded she had a feeling that he might have felt that way. “Not yet at least,”</p>
<p>“I thought you might say that, they want to operate as soon as possible,” Megan told him, she had been signing the whole time as Derek nodded. “They're going to slowly try and reverse the effects of the drugs,”</p>
<p>“How long...was I there...?” Derek asked, Megan wasn't sure what to say she didn't know apart from what Cora had told her. </p>
<p>“Cora said it's been at least seven weeks, just after I left,” Megan answered, before she was signing to him that Melissa and Doctor Geyer were coming back into the room. </p>
<p>“Megan, after we take Derek into surgery could you go down to ED, Theo's down there with a broken wrist and having issues,”  Melissa questioned, as Megan stepped aside so that the anaesthesiologist could put Derek under so they could take him to be operated on. </p>
<p>As Derek was wheeled down to the operating room, Megan walked from the room Derek had been in and almost straight into her father. Noah wrapped his arms around her before kissing the side of his daughters head. He hadn't seen her since the day that she'd left on her two month working trip. She had gone straight home, and then straight to Eichen House to get Derek so now was the first time they were seeing each other. </p>
<p>“Pops,” Megan smiled at her father, before resting her head on his shoulder. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>“We wait until Derek's out of surgery, and then Jordan and I go and talk to his parents,” Noah said, hugging Megan tightly and kissing the side of her head again. “Megs sweetheart you need to stay with Derek,”</p>
<p>“Pops, go to my place first, the marriage certificate is in the filing cabinet in the study,” Megan said taking a breath as she pulled away from her father and looked at the others. “Stiles you want to stay here don't you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...if I can,” Stiles said, he wasn't sure that he wanted his sister and Cora waiting at the hospital alone. </p>
<p>“I'll stay too,” Lydia said wrapping an arm around Cora, Cora looked at Lydia and smiled sometimes she was grateful that they had become friends after high school.</p>
<p>“Okay, well stay here. Mel wants me to go and help with Theo,” Megan said as she looked at Stiles who nodded before he was hobbling over to the seats and lowering himself down before setting his crutches against the wall. </p>
<p>Stiles had refused to put his prosthesis back on after taking it off when Megan had gotten back. Cora and Lydia joined him in the waiting room seats while Megan walked with her father and Jordan towards the ED.  Jordan and Noah left the hospital while Megan found where Theo was being talked to by one of the nurses. Theo had, had a problem with hospital since he was a child and going deaf hadn't done him any favours when he was still trying to work out how to read lips. Megan waited until Theo and Malia noticed her before she approached him. </p>
<p>'Theo, where are your hearing-aids?' Megan signed once he was looking at her, Theo glared at her and then motioned to his hand. 'Kiddo, you can still speak. Where are they?'</p>
<p>“Lost them...two days ago,” Theo mumbled, Megan sighed before she was signing as the nurse started to talk again. </p>
<p>'They want to take you down to get x-rayed to see how bad the damage is to your wrist,' Megan signed, Theo grumbled something that neither Malia or her caught before he was taken down to be x-rayed.  “Malia, what happened?” </p>
<p>“Liam happened, I don't know what they were fighting about but Liam's the only other person he's seen in the last day,” Malia answered, both of them looked at each other and then down the hall towards Theo's retreating figure. “You don't think?”</p>
<p>“It's possible, from what Stiles said Liam can be a little shit. And you, you really need to learn how to sign,” Megan told her, watching as Malia pulled out her phone to send Liam a text.</p>
<p>“I know, I will one day I swear,” Malia said as the text sent and the two of them sat in the waiting room. “How's Derek?”</p>
<p>“Surgery, we're not going to know how it goes for a while,” Megan answered, running a hand through her hair as she put her head back against the wall. “When did it appear?” </p>
<p>“When did what appear?” Malia questioned, tugging at the right sleeve of her shirt as she realised what Megan had seen. “Three weeks ago, Megan we've only been dating for like three months,” </p>
<p>“Mine and Derek's appeared when we were kids they only faint back then. Didn't get dark until Derek was twenty and I was nineteen,” Megan explained quietly as they sat in the waiting room, waiting for Theo to be brought back. </p>
<p>Back in  the operating theatre waiting room, Cora was sitting leaning against Lydia while the older girl wrapped her arms around her hugging her. Stiles was situated in between Scott and Isaac with his head on Scott's shoulder. The accident when they were teenagers had made them all antsy when it came to hospitals. Scott, Isaac and Theo had thought that Stiles was dying that night.  Even though they were antsy, Isaac wanted to work in one and Scott's mother was a nurse so they were all routinely visiting the hospital. </p>
<p>“You okay Sti?” Scott asked glancing at his bestfriend whose eyes were starting to close. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just tired,” Stiles answered, his eyes closing completely as he yawned. “And I think somethings wrong with my leg...” </p>
<p>“Stiles? What do you mean?” Isaac asked, turning to face Stiles as he looked over at Scott who shrugged. </p>
<p>“Megan said they were phantom pains, but I don't know...it...I can't explain,” Stiles said without opening his eyes, Scott looked down at Stiles, he rarely said his sisters full name unless he was sleepy. </p>
<p>“Phantom pains?” Scott raised his eyebrow at Isaac who sighed sometimes he needed to explain things more. </p>
<p>“Phantom pains are basically feeling pain where there is no limb. His brain is telling him that his leg is still there, but sometimes it can be another reason,” Isaac explained, before he felt both Cora and Lydia staring at him. “What? I've got like eighteen months before I'm a registered nurse,” Isaac added, he'd started studying at night school when they were seventeen with help from Melissa and Megan. </p>
<p>“How have you got eighteen months left?” Cora questioned, looking at Isaac from Lydia's shoulder and then towards the door. </p>
<p>“I started right after summer break after graduation,” Isaac answered, as Melissa walked over to them with a wheelchair for Stiles. </p>
<p>“Stiles, kiddo your sister told me about your leg and Doctor Geyer wants to take another look at it,” Melissa said as she approached them and set the wheelchair in front of Stiles. “In you get,” </p>
<p>Stiles groaned before he was standing on right leg before lowering himself into the wheelchair and Melissa was wheeling him down to one of the examination rooms. Noah and Jordan had headed to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone as they figured that it was going to be a semi long wait. Noah sat next to Cora and she quickly moved from leaning against Lydia to leaning against him. Lydia looked up at Jordan and smiled at him, before she motioned for him to join them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>